Defenders of The Future
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Sequel to He Who Is Wild. The future is in danger and the only way to save it is in the past. Toushiro, Vegeta and Momo must find the 5 globes known as the Noble Time Traits before their future is lost forever.
1. Chapter 1

The sequel to _He Who is Wild. _Hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

**The New Captain of Squad 5**

It has been nearly 2 years since that fateful day when Vegeta arrived at the Soul Society and the fight with his brother, Coge. Now the saiyan prince was the second lieutenant to Squad 10, serving along side lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto although he hardly took orders from her. But there was one squad member that he obeyed down to the last detail. That was Squad 10's Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya, the child prodigy that saved the saiyans life from the harsh laws of the Soul Society. Thanks to Vegeta, Toushiro's life was forever changed. The young captain was once one of the sternest soul reapers around, but then Vegeta appeared on the scene and soon found himself smiling and laughing more. Whenever he had free time, Toushiro would spend it with Vegeta either training or just messing around. A common sight around the 10th division was the saiyan running around with the captain on his back. Even though he would never say it, Hitsugaya was indeed a kid and being a kid he was light so Vegeta had no trouble carrying him around. The sight was so common in fact, that nearly all of squad 10's members would stand outside and watch. They even built an obstacle course for the two. Although he was classed as a soul reaper, Vegeta wasn't a soul but a living being making him the talk of all the Soul Society and after he took down an Arrancar by brute strength alone, he was also called a legend. It was because of this that the saiyan prince was aloud to attend captains meetings via special request from Head-Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto himself, despite being a lieutenant. Vegeta found the meetings somewhat boring at times, however today was an exception. Since Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen had betrayed the Soul Society, Squads 3, 5 and 9 have been without a captain for some time. Today, however, was going to change that as all the captains and Vegeta were assembled to meet Squad 5's new captain, Rosa Unridge. She was a small woman, only 5 inches shorter than Vegeta when he stands up strait on his back legs, balky with curly brown hair. She didn't seem like much but there was a few things about her that, well, crept everyone out a little. It was that she spook very nicely, to the point where it was scary, and that she was obsessed with the color pink... To an extreme level.

Toushiro: (Whispering to Vegeta) "Bet you anything that everything she owns is pink."

Vegeta: (Whispering back) "Bet you anything that she requested her captains haori to be pink."

Yamamoto finished introducing Unridge to the captains. Then she walked in front of him and began to speak to her fellow captains.

Unridge: "Thank you. It's wonderful that you would make me apart of this wonderful team and I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends. *Giggle*"

It was then that all of the captains started to look at her in a weird way. Yamamoto actually opened his eyes. Soifon had a disgusted look on her face. Unohana just looked at her with a somewhat surprised expression. Byakuya had the same look as Soifon. Komamura looked like he was going to be sick. Shunsui and Ukitake's expressions where similar to both Unohana's and Komamura's looks. Toushiro had a blank look and so did Zaraki and Kurotsuchi. They were all crept out by the new captain. It was Vegeta, however, who made it known.

Vegeta: "Shoot me."

All eyes turned to the saiyan next to Toushiro. Unridge kept her massive smile but her eyes widened.

Unridge: "Excuse me?!"

Vegeta: "You heard me! Go on, hit me! Right here between my eyes! Go ahead, I'm begging it!"

Vegeta's comments had everyone, but Unridge and himself, trying their best to hold back their laughter. Some were holding a hand to their mouth like Toushiro, Kurotsuchi, Unohana, Yamamoto and Soifon while the rest were holding their heads low or off to the side as they bit down on their lip. Unridge was unaware of this.

Unridge: "I will do no such thing. Violence is such an ugly thing."

Vegeta: "Ok, two things! One: violence isn't the ugliest thing that's out there, believe me I know, and two which is the most important... I'VE SEEN BUTTERFLIES WITH MORE GUTS THAN YOU!!!"

That sent all of the captains into a frenzy of laughter. Unridge seemed horrified and tried to make a comeback, with little success.

Unridge: "Well... I see that you're wearing a lieutenants badge! So why are you here?!"

Toushiro: "He's with me... Ha ha heh heh! He's got spe- haha haha- special privileges!"

Vegeta: "There's your answer, freaky pinky!"

If any of the captains had settled down, they soon started laughing again. Even Yamamoto, Byakuya and Soifon couldn't control themselves. Poor Toushiro was laughing so hard that he couldn't stay standing. Unridge was so angry that she stormed out in a rage. Since Unridge left and no one could seem to stop laughing, the meeting was dismissed and all of the captains headed back to their divisions. Toushiro and Vegeta were the last to reach their division as the young captain had to stop every now and then to keep himself from falling, until Vegeta finally pulled his captain onto his back. By the time they just outside the office, the child prodigy had finally gotten himself under control and slid off of Vegeta's back.

Toushiro: "Wonder if Rangiku did her paperwork?"

Vegeta: "Let's find out."

Vegeta slid open the door and peered inside. What he saw was unexpected.

Vegeta: "Well the paperwork isn't done but Rangiku's got a good excuse this time."

Toushiro: "I'll believe it when I see it now move over Vegeta!"

The young boy pushed and shoved at Vegeta's side.

Toushiro: "Let me through, you big lummox!"

Vegeta: "Who are you calling a lummox when your the one who couldn't seem to walk strait on the way here."

The young captain continued to push and shove until he was finally able to squeeze past the doorway and his second lieutenant, falling on the floor. After getting up and brushing himself off, the boy genius straitened his clothes. Now that he was finally in his office, Toushiro could start on the paperwork that Rangiku failed to do. But he only took two steps to his desk before he stopped and eyed the couch in complete surprise. Rangiku was sitting on the couch with tea and snacks... And she wasn't alone.

Rangiku: "There you are captain! Look who came over to visit!"

Siting on the couch across from Rangiku with a tired but delighted expression was...

Toushiro: "M-Momo?!"

It was Momo Hinamori, Toushiro Hitsugaya's childhood and closest friend. Momo was Squad 5's lieutenant and had been in a coma ever since her captain, Sosuke Aizen, nearly killed her and Toushiro before he left to Hueco Mundo. Although she saw Aizen stab her, she still thinks that he's a good guy. Toushiro and Momo were very close, almost like brother and sister, and he is overly protective of her despite the fact that he was younger. So it came as a shock to Toushiro to find Momo awake and sitting in his office. The captains shock didn't go unnoticed by a certain lieutenant.

Vegeta: "Hmmm..." *This just got interesting.*

Momo: "Hi Toushiro."

Toushiro: "Momo you're... You're awake! When did you-"

Momo: "Just last night. I was on my way here when I heard that you have a second lieutenant, who is she?"

When it came to the looks department, a lot of girls viewed Toushiro as one of the most handsome or cutest soul reapers around. So it was understandable that Momo thought his new lieutenant was a girl. She couldn't have been more wrong even if she tried.

Rangiku: "We do have another lieutenant, but HE'S no girl."

Momo: "What?"

Toushiro: 'Momo, I'd like you to meet my second lieutenant and the talk of the entire Soul Society... Vegeta, the saiyan prince."

Toushiro bowed down to introduce Vegeta as the saiyan walked up to the young girl.

Vegeta: "Cut the acting Toushiro, its horrible."

Toushiro: "Bite me, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "I can arrange that, CAPTAIN!"

Toushiro: "Try it, LIEUTENANT!"

Rangiku started laughing at them. Momo, however, was a little worried at their behavior until Rangiku reassured her that it happened all the time.

Rangiku: "He may not act like he would right now but believe me, Vegeta would defend the captain with his very life in the blink of an eye when push comes to shove."

Momo smiled when she heard that Vegeta was a loyal defender. The attention went back to the arguing.

Vegeta: "That's it, isn't it?! You're trying to act like a big, mature man in front of Momo huh..."

Toushiro: "What are you saying, Vegeta?!"

Vegeta: "Think about it..."

Toushiro paused for a moment, thinking. Then his eyes went wide and he got enraged as he started to blush when he realized what the saiyan was saying.

Toushiro: "YOU GUTTER-BRAIN SAIYAN!"

Vegeta: "HAHA HAHA! THAT'S A GOOD SHADE OF RED FOR YOU TOO!! HAHA HAHAHA!!!!!"

The young captain left the saiyan prince to his fit of laughter and walked up to Momo who was finding Vegeta's fun a little amusing herself. He managed to get his blushing under control just as he sat down next to her.

Toushiro: "Rangiku, could I have a few minutes alone with Momo please. It's been awhile since I last spoke to her... And take him with you!"

Rangiku: "Sure thing, captain. Come on Vegeta, you can help me do the paperwork!"

Vegeta: "Help my ass! You'll just sit somewhere to drink or doze off and leave me to do the whole damn mountain of files!"

Rangiku: "No I won't!"

Vegeta: "Yes you will!"

Rangiku: "No I won't!"

Vegeta: "Yes you will!"

The two lieutenants picked up the mountain of papers and went to the next room while still argued, leaving Toushiro and Momo alone.

Momo: "He seems nice."

Toushiro: "I wouldn't go that far but what Rangiku said was right. If push comes to shove, Vegeta would defend me and almost anyone else with his life."

Momo: "You called him a 'saiyan'. What's that?"

Toushiro: "Saiyans are a powerful warrior race with abnormally high levels of strength, speed and unique abilities. They have the appearance of an ordinary human but they all share a few things in common that differ from humans and that is that all saiyans have jet black hair that is always spiky and never changes. Another difference is that they are more muscularly built and that they are all born with tails. Each saiyan has an unique ability or abilities that defines them like our Zanpakutos. They use their strength and energy to attack and defend themselves. This 'energy' is similar to spiritual pressure but it's created from within them and can be harnessed into these amazing beams of colored light that can destroy many things. Even Hollows can be destroyed by them, I've seen it first hand."

Momo: "Really? How?"

Toushiro: "Well to tell you that I need to tell you how I met Vegeta."

So Toushiro told Momo the whole story from the very beginning. She was amazed at what had happened and what Vegeta was capable of doing.

Toushiro: "To this day I swear Zaraki shivers whenever he sees Vegeta."

Momo: "That's incredible! I never thought captain Zaraki would be beaten so badly!"

Toushiro: "I'll say. ... ... Momo... Squad 5 has... Has a new captain."

The child prodigy didn't want to tell his childhood friend the news since she admired Aizen so much before he betrayed them. Aizen was the whole reason she worked as hard as she did just so she could be near him. But Toushiro felt he had to tell her, otherwise Momo was likely to find out the hard way and get very upset by it. Indeed she got very upset by the news.

Momo: "Wh-What?! A new captain but... But what about captain Aizen?! He's the captain!"

Toushiro: "Momo... I'm sorry but... The captain Aizen you know is gone. He betrayed us and-"

Momo: "No he didn't!"

Vegeta: "Excuse me."

The two looked up is surprise to find Vegeta standing in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Into The Vortex**

Toushiro: "Vegeta? I thought you and Rangiku were doing the paperwork?"

Vegeta: "I was until I heard yelling coming from over here. Rangiku's drinking again and you know how I can't stand the smell of sake or any kind of alcohol for that matter."

Toushiro: "Oh yeah I forgot about that. A saiyans senses are much higher and stronger than an ordinary humans. But because of his animal forms, Vegeta's senses are even stronger than an ordinary saiyans. So whenever Rangiku brings out the sake, Vegeta here has to leave the room otherwise he gets really sick and nauseous."

Vegeta: "At least it assures Toushiro that one of his lieutenants will do the work. If I'm not mistaken, I was never properly introduced to Momo."

Toushiro: "Oh uh Vegeta, this is Momo Hinamori. She is the lieutenant of Squad 5 and my childhood friend."

Vegeta walked over to the young girl and properly greeted her.

Vegeta: "It's a pleasure to met you, Momo."

Momo: "Likewise."

Toushiro: "Now who's acting."

Vegeta: "Not me, cause I can't act to save my skin. I overheard what you two were talking about. Toushiro, if you don't mind, I would like to speak with my fellow lieutenant alone for a few minutes."

Toushiro: "On what?"

Vegeta: "I want to talk to her about Aizen and her new captain. I've been in some situations like this before and I want to help her. I finished most of the paperwork. There is only a small pile left that only you can complete."

Toushiro: "Well ok. Thanks Vegeta."

The captain left the two lieutenants alone to finish the paperwork. When Toushiro was gone, Vegeta turned his attention back to Momo.

Vegeta: "Momo... I realize that you have a strong admiration to Aizen and I know you still think he's the person you still believe in, but you have to understand that he's not that way anymore."

Momo: "No he's not!"

Vegeta: "Listen to me, Momo! You can't keep believing that he's not doing something bad. It's ok to have a little faith in that he might change but not as much as you have right now. You have to keep in mind this important fact... He tried to kill you but he only succeeded in putting you in a coma. I understand where you're coming from but you can't deny the fact that you saw him stab you and try to kill you, can you?"

Momo: "No, I guess not."

Vegeta: "I know it's hard to believe but it's dangerous to admire someone that much and it's dangerous to believe that he will change this much. People will start saying you're in denial and crazy. And has captain Hitsugaya ever given you a reason to doubt him?"

Momo: "No. He's always looking out for me."

Vegeta: "Did you know that Aizen nearly killed Toushiro when he tried to save you?"

Momo: "Captain Aizen did what?!"

Vegeta: "Toushiro told me himself and captain Unohana confirmed it."

Momo was shocked to hear what Aizen tried to do. Vegeta continued to talk to Momo for a few minutes before Toushiro came back in with the paperwork in hand, all completed.

Toushiro: "Thank you Vegeta! I don't know what I would do without you. So uh, how's it going?"

Vegeta: "Fine! We just finished talking."

Momo: "I feel much better now that Vegeta's talked to me. Thank you, I should be heading back to Squad 4 now. Captain Unohana says I won't be ready to return to my squad for a few more days. By the way... What is my new captains name and what are they like?"

Toushiro: "Her name is Rosa Unridge and she's uh..."

Vegeta: "Scary? Terrifying? Horrifying?"

Toushiro: "That's one way to describe her VERY friendly behavior."

Vegeta: "And she's obsessed with pink."

Toushiro: "She wore nothing but pink. I wanted to rip my eyes out of my skull cause there was that much pink."

Momo made a disgusted look. After she said goodbye, Momo headed back for Squad 4 to continue recovering. Soon after she left, Toushiro and Vegeta went to pick up a drunken Rangiku off of the floor. For the next few days, The young captain visited Momo everyday and every time Vegeta went with him.

Momo: "He basically follows you everywhere, doesn't he?"

Toushiro: "Yep."

Vegeta: "So sue me."

After 4 days in the hospital, Momo was released from Squad 4 by captain Unohana. A meeting was held to announce her recovery to the other captains and introduce Momo to her new captain.

Yamamoto: "Let us start by saying congratulations on a full recovery to lieutenant Momo Hinamori of Squad 5."

Momo: "Thank you head-captain! It's good to be back."

Yamamoto: "Captain Unridge, this is your lieutenant. She has been the lieutenant of Squad 5 for many years so please listen to her well."

Momo walked up to Unridge and greeted her. But Unridge didn't seem to enjoy it. In fact, Vegeta was almost sure that she detested Momo's presence. The next day, everything seemed to be fine at Squad 5 but ever since the meeting, Vegeta has had an uneasy feeling about Unridge. A feeling that Toushiro could feel.

Toushiro: "What's wrong with you, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Somethings been bugging me ever since the meeting yesterday. Unridge had a look of hatred in her eyes when Momo introduced herself. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she didn't like kids."

Toushiro: "Do you think Momo's in any danger?"

Vegeta: "I don't know, Toushiro. But I do know one thing for sure, in the past I have learned that you should be careful around someone that gives you an uneasy feeling."

Toushiro: "So I should keep an eye on Momo."

Vegeta: "Yes, until I can figure out what Unridge is up to."

And Toushiro did just that. When he told Momo what Vegeta had said, she agreed that something was troubling about Unridge.

Momo: "She won't look at me and she yells orders to me. Captain Unridge gets very upset whenever the squad does something new and she keeps on saying 'Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited.' She won't let anyone train or anything!"

Toushiro: "This sounds like something Vegeta should hear. Come on, Momo."

When they arrived at Squad 10's office, Toushiro and Momo immediately discover an angry Vegeta and Rangiku.

Rangiku: "Can you believe her?! Coming in here and ordering us what we need to do to prefect the squad! She has no right!"

Vegeta: "I have a good mind to go and talk to Yamamoto about this!"

Toushiro: "What's going on here?!"

Rangiku: "Captain!"

Vegeta: "Unridge came by and started giving the squad orders on how to be 'proper'!"

Toushiro: "Wait till you hear what she's been doing to Squad 5!"

Momo told the saiyan exactly what she had told Toushiro. This confirmed what Vegeta had been suspecting.

Vegeta: "We need to tell Yamamoto about this!"

Toushiro: "You're right Vegeta! This can't go on! I'm going to go talk to the head-captain right now!"

Momo: "I'll come too!"

Vegeta: "I'm right behind you, captain!"

Toushiro: "Rangiku, watch the squad!"

Rangiku: "Will do, captain!"

And with that, the two lieutenants and one captain went to the head-captains office. Minutes later, all of the captains were called for an emergency meeting. Once everyone was there, Squad 10's captain Hitsugaya and lieutenant Vegeta as well as lieutenant Hinamori immediately started to announce their discomfort to the new captain... Unaware of her intentions.

Momo: "She prohibits any form of training in Squad 5, saying that its barbaric!"

Toushiro: "And then she has the nerve to come into MY squad and try to give them orders while I'm gone!"

Vegeta: "She keeps saying 'Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited'!"

Unridge: "Because it's true."

Yamamoto: "Enough! This is unacceptable!"

Unridge: "I agree! These two children and stubborn lieutenant need to know their place!" *Giggle*

Yamamoto: "What I meant was is that it is unacceptable for one captain to order another squad! Especially when the lieutenant is present!"

Just then, Unridge drew her Zanpakuto and points it at the three.

Unridge: "I will have order and you three are what is disturbing that order!"

Soifon: "What are you doing?!"

Ukitake: "Sheath your sword, captain Unridge!"

Unridge: "Silence! I WILL HAVE ORDER!"

Byakuya: "What do you mean order?!"

Unridge: "Order is what separates us from those filthy Hollows! And order comes from a never changing past!"

Vegeta: "That's where you're wrong! Time never stays the same and the same goes for people too! Change is what happens every day, believe me I know!"

Unridge: "And I'll prove to you that you are wrong! You and those filthy children will be the first to see my Ordenar's power! Send Them Through Time and Space, Ordenar!"

Unridge released her Zanpakuto's special ability. Swirling gusts of wind rapped around Vegeta, Momo and Toushiro.

Zaraki: "What the hell?!"

Yamamoto: "Stop this right now!"

Komamura: "What's going on?!"

Kurotsuchi: "It appears captain Unridge has the power to manipulate time and space!"

Unridge: "Correct! I'm sending them back in time and I'll prove to them the time never changes!"

Suddenly 5 glowing globes appeared above them in the swirling wind.

Unridge: "If these five globes aren't retrieved then time will crumble and I'll finally have order in the world!"

Suddenly a vortex opened above them.

Toushiro: "Your mad!"

Unridge: "Oh and I really hate children too! So long!"

Then Momo felt herself being lifted off of the ground. The vortex was sucking her in!

Toushiro: "Momo!"

Momo: "Toushiro! Help me, please!"

The young captain grabbed Momo's hand in an attempt to rescue his childhood friend. But his efforts were in vain as Momo was sucked into the vortex along with the globes and Toushiro. The globes were scattered throughout time. Desperate to save Toushiro and Momo, Vegeta charged into the vortex after them. The saiyan could hear Unridge's crazed laughter behind him as he went after the two young soul reapers and the globes. He was unaware, however, what lied ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Planet Namek**

Toushiro and Momo were spinning around, trying to hold onto each other. Suddenly they heard a familiar voice call out to them. It was Vegeta.

Vegeta: "Stay close and hold on!"

Toushiro: "Where are we going?!"

Vegeta: "I don't know, but we'll know soon!"

The saiyan prince was right. The vortex opened up into a world new to the two soul reapers. The three of them were hurled into a strange world. The world was a sea of green and blue. The sky was green while the grass and trees were blue. It was a strange world, one Toushiro and Momo had never seen before.

Vegeta: "Get ready to crash!"

The saiyan spun himself around making his back face the incoming land. Being bigger and physically capable of taking massive damage and still be able to continue fighting, Vegeta knew that he would have little trouble with the impact. The young captain and lieutenant huddled close to him as land became more visible. Then they crashed into the ground! As the dust settled, Toushiro was the first to come to.

Toushiro: "Momo... Are you alright?"

Momo: "I'm fine."

Toushiro: "Vegeta... What about you?"

Vegeta: "Don't worry about me, I've been through worse."

Toushiro: "I'll believe it."

After a few minutes, they climbed out of the hole. The world was very strange to the soul reapers, but not to Vegeta.

Momo: "Where are we?"

Vegeta: "Namek."

Toushiro: "Namek... I remember you mentioning that place once before."

Vegeta: "It's not just a place but a planet... A planet that was blown up in our time a long time ago."

Momo: "So you're saying that..."

Toushiro: "We went back in time!"

Vegeta: "Not just any time... My time. If memory serves, this is the moment where Frieza is fighting me, Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan."

Momo: "Frieza?"

Toushiro: "How do you know?"

Vegeta: "Feel around, captain."

Toushiro: "Oh yeah!"

Vegeta had taught captain Hitsugaya how to sense energy like him. The young captain closed his eyes and started to feel around. Then he found it.

Toushiro: "To the west are 5 power signals."

Vegeta: "Bingo. Now I say we stay right here and-"

Momo: "But I want to see your old self, lieutenant Vegeta."

Toushiro: "Me too and I'm the captain so I make the decisions. Besides, I want to see this Frieza guy for myself."

Vegeta: "Of course. But you don't know what happens in this timeline, and disrupting the past could have devastating results to our future."

Momo: "Like what?"

Vegeta: "Well for starters, Unridge would get her way."

Toushiro: "Anything else?"

Vegeta: "Yeah... I might not come to the Soul Society in this world."

That sent a shock down Toushiro. He couldn't imagine a world where he didn't meet Vegeta.

Toushiro: "Momo... We should listen to Vegeta. I don't want Unridge to win and I don't want to alter the past in anyway."

The two looked down in disappointment. So... Vegeta made a decision.

Vegeta: "Ok, I'll take you to the scene. But we cannot interfere in anyway. Understand."

Toushiro: "Yeah."

Momo: "Yes."

Vegeta: "Alright. Follow me."

And so they followed the saiyan prince. After a few minutes, they came to the scene of one of the universes historical battles. Along the way, Vegeta had told them what has already happened and what will happen in this timeline. So now they could interact without disturbing the future.

Momo: "What about those 5 globes?"

Toushiro: "Yeah... Unridge said that we needed to get the 5 globes back. What purpose do the globes have?"

Vegeta: "Well Unridge said that if we don't get the globes then time will crumble into her way. A way of order."

Toushiro: "So the globes have a meaning with time but what?"

Vegeta: "We'll hopefully answer that when we retrieve one. Here we are."

They hid behind a large bolder. The saiyan prince directed the soul reapers attentions to the sky. There in the air was Vegeta, a young Gohan, a hairless Krillin and Piccolo. Across from them was a tall monster with horns and a chopped off tail.

Toushiro: "So that's Frieza."

Vegeta: "Yes... In his second form."

Momo: "Second form?"

Vegeta: "Frieza has 4 forms. Each one appears different and holds back his massive power."

Toushiro: "Are you stronger than him now?"

Vegeta: "My counterpart up there isn't but I am. But there is a danger. Right now, I'm doing everything I can to keep my power level hidden but it's challenging. Piccolo can sense the slittiest change of energy and in this time, I'm pretty sensitive myself because I'm still new. I don't want to have to fight unless my hand is forced and if Frieza finds us, he'll surly see me as a threat to his goal of ruling the universe and likely come after me and if he finds you two..."

Momo: "He'll try to kill us!"

Toushiro: "Vegeta... If we are discovered, do Momo and I stand a chance against him?"

Vegeta: "I can't say for sure since I haven't seen Momo fight or you fight at your max. However, you have a 50/50 shot if you manage to stay out of his reach."

Toushiro: "Good to know."

Their attention went back to the sky. There, the familiar scene played out before our Vegeta's eyes. Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta watched as Piccolo and Frieza fought. Frieza had been knocked into the ground and was buried under rocks and dirt while Piccolo hovered overhead.

Piccolo: "And for good measure!"

Piccolo started to fire hundreds of energy waves at the ground where Frieza was. After what seemed like forever, an explosion was heard. Rocks and high winds went past the three in the air.

Gohan: "Think Frieza's history?!"

Krillin: "I hope so!"

Vegeta: "It's over!"

But floating just above the smoke was Frieza.

Piccolo: "What does a Namek have to do?!"

Frieza: "I just wish you could get it through your head. You can't defeat me!"

Piccolo: "Just watch me!"

Frieza smiled and laughed. Then he floated to the ground and Piccolo followed.

Frieza: "Your problem is you don't know how strong I really am."

But then something happened that was a shock to everyone.

Frieza: "You three, behind the rocks... Come on out!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: *What?!*

Momo: "Behind the rocks, does he mean us?!"

Toushiro: "I think he does! Vegeta, you stay here."

Frieza landed on the damaged ground, facing in the direction of our Vegeta, Momo and Toushiro.

Frieza: "I know you're there!"

Toushiro walked out from behind the bolder followed closely by Momo. Both of them had their hands on their swords, ready to defend themselves.

Krillin: "Hey there are two kids down there!"

Gohan: "But where's the third?!"

Frieza: "So... Who are you two, hhmm?"

Toushiro: "As if that's any of your business!"

Frieza: "Oh! Such a mouth! Who's the coward behind the rock?"

A few moments pasted by, then everyone but the soul reapers watched in shock and surprise as our Vegeta walked out from behind the rock.

Piccolo: "What the?!"

Krillin: "I don't believe it!!"

Gohan: "Another Vegeta?!"

The Vegeta of this timeline remained silent. He was speechless at the sight. Frieza was almost as shocked. He glanced up at the one in the air and then back at the Vegeta on the ground.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Tell me, Frieza. How did you know we were here?"

Frieza: "I sensed you."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "You what?!"

Frieza: "Yes... Ever since I found this globe I've had an amazing increase of my intelligence. From watching these three up there, I learned how to sense power levels!"

Frieza held out a globe. It was one of the five globes.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Intelligence?"

Momo: "Vegeta, is this part of the timeline?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "No and neither is Frieza's intelligence."

Toushiro: "It's the globes doing."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Yes, which means we need to get it back and the only way to do that is to..."

Toushiro: "Fight Frieza?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "... ... Oh yeah!"

Toushiro: "Momo... Cover us."

Momo: "Right."

With his sword drawn, Toushiro followed closely behind his lieutenant as our saiyan prince started walking towards Frieza. Since Frieza could sense power levels now, our Vegeta started to raise his power level with each step taken. With teeth bared and a bloodthirsty animal look in his eyes, the saiyan continued to close the gap. Suddenly, Frieza's eyes grew wide with fear as our Vegeta's power level rose above his own and continued to go up. Everyone else, aside from the newcomers, were just as shocked.

Krillin: "Th-This guys... A-A-a monster!"

Gohan: "Yeah... No kidding!"

Vegeta: "This is ridiculous! He can't be me! There's... Just no way!"

Krillin: "T-Tell him that!"

Frieza: "W-What are you?! You can't be Vegeta! It's... Just not possible!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "For someone with massive intelligence, you're awfully slow to figure it out. I am what that Vegeta up there will be in about... 14 years."

Toushiro: "Give or take."

Frieza: "You're from the future!!"

Toushiro: "Congratulations... You just figured it out!"

Right on cue, our Vegeta let out a roar that shook the air and made anyone around tremble from the power it held. Frieza tried to flee, but the young captain was two steps ahead of him.

Toushiro: "Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

The water/ice dragon, Hyorinmaru, came flying from the Zanpakuto. It went after Frieza and then smashed into his feet. Ice quickly formed on the aliens feet and legs and traveled to the ground, creating an icy ramp for the captain's lieutenant to climb. Frieza was stuck and watched as the stronger Vegeta climbed up the ice with ease. Within just seconds, the growling and snaring prince came within just feet from the monster that had caused him so much pain and suffering throughout most of his life. His teeth glistened from the light and his eyes held a murderous, bloodthirsty gaze as he looked down at Frieza. Without warning, our Vegeta's teeth clamped down on Frieza's wrist and sank into the flesh of the hand that held the globe. Violently the prince shook the arm, finally forcing the hand to release the glowing globe. The second the globe was released, Vegeta let go of Frieza.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Momo, get rid of the ice!"

Momo: "Snap, Tobiume!"

Momo's Zanpakuto hurled small fireballs at the ice, destroying and melting it instantly. With no more ice around, the scene was back to its previous state. Just as Vegeta remembered it.

Lieutenant Vegeta: *With any luck, the second we leave this timeline, Frieza will return to his normal state of intelligence and any trace of us will disappear.*

Our Vegeta was close in his theory. Toushiro caught the globe and the second he touched it, all three of them disappeared with the globe. Frieza's I.Q. returned to normal and all evidence that they were even there was gone. That is, except for the memories.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Noble Time Traits**

Once again they were in the vortex. Toushiro, Momo and Vegeta were hurled through time again. They soon found themselves back on earth where they soon landed in the ocean next to an island. The child prodigy was the first to resurface, gasping for air as he swam to the shore.

Toushiro: "Ah! Nasty... Saltwater."

Just as he climbed on the docks, Momo resurfaced close by and gasping for air as well.

Toushiro: "Give me your hand, Momo."

Toushiro grabbed Momo's hand and helped her out of the water and onto the docks.

Momo: "Thanks, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "That's Captain Hitsugaya."

Both of them panted heavily few awhile before they stood up and looked around for Vegeta. The saiyan prince was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, a pair of hands latched onto the wood of the docks. The two young soul reapers were frightened at first by the sudden appearance but quickly calmed down when they saw Vegeta trying to pull himself out of the ocean.

Vegeta: "A little help please!"

Both of the kids grabbed hold of the green sash, that held his lieutenants badge, around his chest and pulled. Although they were strong themselves, it took Toushiro and Momo some effort into helping the much larger and heavier man to haul himself out of the water. Together the two weighed 148 pounds while Vegeta weighed a massive 226 pounds. When Vegeta obtained his spinosaurus form, he grew in size to where he was as tall as Goku which meant he got heavier too. Compared to his counterpart in the Frieza timeline, he was a giant. Now all three of them were safely on dry land. Vegeta shook his body to remove the water while Toushiro and Momo squeezed their kimonos to remove the water as well as empty their swords sheaths of the saltwater. Once they were relatively dry, they looked around their new surroundings. The island they were on was packed with people, tents and stands.

Momo: "Where are we? It looks like a festival."

Toushiro: "Vegeta, is this another part of your past?"

Vegeta: "Yes it is. We are at the World Martial Arts Tournament!"

Toushiro: "World what?"

Vegeta: "The World Martial Arts Tournament is a tournament that is held once a year. Fighters from all around the planet come to face off with each other in hopes of winning and claiming the title as the strongest fighter on the planet. I've competed once but never got a chance to fight as the battle with Majin Buu was more interesting."

Toushiro: "Is it something anyone can join?"

Vegeta: "Yes, but you have to pass the preliminaries before you can enter the main event. There has only been one junior division for kids 18 and under and that's going on today in this timeline."

Toushiro: "How do you win the tournament?"

Vegeta: "Don't even think about it. If you want to enter the tournament, enter the next one in our timeline."

Toushiro: "Maybe I will but how do you win?"

Vegeta: "Well you must fight and beat your opponent. You lose if you give up, if the referee counts to ten, if you fall out of the ring or if you kill your opponent. Each match is given the same time limit and if no winner is announced when the time is up, than the judges get to decide. No weapons are allowed unless they are apart of you like claws or teeth. Swords like these are not allowed but you can use energy attacks or for you two, kido."

Toushiro: "So its a contest to see who's the strongest."

Vegeta: "You don't have to be strong to win. You can win if you can out-think your opponent or by getting them to fall out of the ring."

Momo: "Sounds like something even I could win."

Toushiro: "Yeah and it sounds fun. A real challenge! Do you know when the next tournament is, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "No I don't, captain, and even if I did we're stuck in the past until we find the remaining globes!"

Toushiro: "That reminds me!"

Toushiro reached in his kimono and pulled out the globe Frieza had.

Toushiro: "I made sure I held onto this."

Vegeta: "Let me se that."

The captain handed his lieutenant the globe. Vegeta carefully examined it as he thought about what it did to Frieza and what Unridge was trying to accomplish. Then it dawned on him!

Vegeta: "I think I know what these globes are and their purpose with time is. Have you two ever heard of the Noble Time Traits?"

The two soul reapers looked at each other in confusion and then back at Vegeta.

Momo: "No, never."

Toushiro: "What are they?"

Vegeta: "It's actually a story that Kakarot once told me, one that I later discovered to be true. Would you like to hear it?"

Toushiro: "Yeah!"

Momo: "Oh yes, please!"

Vegeta: "Ok. Let's sit under that tree over there."

They eagerly followed the saiyan to the nearest palm tree and sat under the shade, out of sight of others. Once they were comfortable, Vegeta began to tell the story that Goku had once told him a long time ago.

Vegeta: "Many thousands of years ago, way before we were even born, humans had lived together in unity, harmony and fellowship. Peace and friendship were offered to anyone who would welcome it. But there were some for whom aggression was their only means of existence and the only way to survive. This clan of outcasts was only known as the Foes and they regarded their peaceful brethren as weaklings. They devoured, dominated and annihilated all in their path and the peaceful clans were weak and gullible. During this time of crisis lived a young boy named Turok. One day, the Foes decided that it was time to do away with all who they thought inferior to themselves. With their own future at stake, the once peaceful clans also took to battle. After much blood was shed, a figure stood before them. It was Turok and with him he had 5 beautiful glowing globes. The boy said to his fellow humans that these 5 globes hold the key to the future. Those 5 globes were Intelligence, Ambition, Compassion, Wisdom and Humility. With these traits, the clans became one at long last. Humility opened their eyes. Wisdom brought justice and peace. Intelligence built them the tools needed to thrive and more. Compassion erased all their hostilities. Ambition fulfilled all their dreams. These gifts became known as the Noble Time Traits and Turok became known as Father Time."

Momo: "What an amazing story!"

Toushiro: "And this story is true?!"

Vegeta: "The proof is right here in my hands. Frieza said that when he picked up this globe, he suddenly became more intelligent. That means this globe is Intelligence and the others are likely Ambition, Compassion, Wisdom and Humility."

Toushiro: "Incredible."

Momo: "I don't get what you're saying?"

Vegeta: "Unridge said that she wants order and without these gifts, that's exactly what will happen. As the story says Humility opened their eyes: meaning that it opens ones eyes to the truth. Wisdom brought justice and peace: meaning it helps the future generations remember the past. Intelligence built them the tools needed to thrive and more: meaning it gives one the ability to solve puzzles and build what is needed. Compassion erased all their hostilities: meaning it gives the emotion that brings hearts together. Ambition fulfilled all their dreams: meaning that it gives the courage and drive to accomplish goals. Without these, we have no future."

Momo: "I think I get it now. These traits are what helped us get to where we are in time but without them, time will stop for us and there for our future will never come!"

Vegeta: "You are correct."

Toushiro: "It all makes sense when you think about it long enough."

Momo: "But why are we going back in time of your history, Vegeta?"

Toushiro: "Simple... Vegeta pissed off Unridge when the captains were welcoming her into our ranks."

Momo: "Vegeta's allowed to attend captains meetings?"

Toushiro: "Yeah, by special request from Head-Captain Yamamoto himself."

Momo: "What did you do?"

Vegeta: "I can't remember really. Anyway, you'd better hold onto this Toushiro."

Toushiro: "Why me?"

Vegeta: "Because I'm the one who knows what happens in these timelines, so I'm the one who will have to fight if we are threatened."

Momo: "I get it... You're afraid that if you hold onto the globes, they could be damaged or destroyed if you fight."

Vegeta: "Again you are correct, Momo."

Toushiro: "Well I can't hold onto all five."

Momo: "I'll hold onto two."

Vegeta: "And the last globe will surly take us home so you'll only have to hold onto two."

Toushiro: "Fair enough... So... Where are you and your friends in this timeline?"

Vegeta: "Oh brother, you are just so interested in my past, aren't you?"

Toushiro: "Yes because you don't talk about it that much."

Vegeta: "You got me there... Follow me."

So the saiyan led the two kids to where he was sure his counterpart of this timeline and the others were. Just as he did in the Frieza timeline, Vegeta informed the two about what has happened already and what was going to happen during the tournament.

Toushiro: "So who do you think has the next globe?"

Vegeta: "I've got a good idea."

They finally reached their destination. They stayed hidden in the shadows at the entrance, something the young captain found to be challenging due to his white hair. All of the contestants had arrived and were waiting on the announcer to start.

Momo: "There's you and your friends, Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "Shhhhh. The announcer will be starting soon. Pay attention as he'll explain the rules of the tournament."

All eyes fell on the announcer as, once again, the familiar scene played out before Vegeta.


	5. Chapter 5

**The World Tournament**

Announcer: "Ok people, this is how it works! I will call your name and you will come up here to draw a ball! The balls you choose will determine your opponent in the match!"

At Goku's group, Krillin was praying that he wouldn't have to fight one of his friends.

Krillin: "Ok... I don't ask for much, just please please don't make me fight any of my friends!"

Piccolo: "Krillin. Destiny is not something that you can control."

Krillin: "Hey it never hurts to try. Especially not Goku!"

Meanwhile, Goku was looking around at the other contestants.

Goku: "Hmm. Most of these guys look like they're not going to much of a challenge, but those two... They really send chills down my spine."

The two men with an M on their foreheads looked at Goku with anger.

Goku: "Ew... I wonder what's making them so angry?! Maybe they didn't have a good breakfast."

Then he spotted Trunks and Goten in the disguise of Mighty Mask, although at the time he didn't know it was them.

Goku: "Who's that? Ew! Is he actually going to wear that?! He looks so weird!"

Announcer: "When I call your name please come up! Ah... Mr. Kilah?!"

Kilah: "Yeah."

Kilah reached into the box to retrieve a ball. Meanwhile, our three heros sat in the shadows quietly, watching. Back at the announcer and match board, Kilah pulled out a bright green ball and handed it to the announcer.

Announcer: "Thanks. Number 14 goes to Kilah!"

After a few moments, the announcer called up the second person.

Announcer: "Next is... Kibito! Kibito?!"

Kibito came up and drew out his ball.

Toushiro: "He is huge!"

Vegeta: "Don't worry. He's a gentle giant."

Announcer: "And... You're number 7!"

Kibito left without a word. The next one was Krillin.

Announcer: "And next up for the drawing is ah Krillin!"

Krillin: "Huh? Ah, guess it's my turn."

Krillin walked up and reached in the box.

Krillin: "I hope my numbers not to late in the match!"

His ball was number 1.

Krillin: "What in the world did I do to deserve this?!"

Announcer: "It's time for the Great Saiyaman!"

Saiyaman: "Yes!"

Toushiro: "Who's that?"

Vegeta: "Gohan."

Momo: "That is one weird looking outfit."

Vegeta: "Thank you, I'm not the only one who thinks so."

The disguised Gohan walked up to draw his ball out.

Gohan: "Lets see here... I'm number 8! And that puts me up against... Kibito, yikes!"

Goku: "He's a big guy but remember a true warrior fights with a mind."

Gohan: "Oh, right... With a mind."

Announcer: "And now we have... Mrs. Number 18?"

Android 18 walked up to the board.

Announcer: "Is ah number 18 your real name?"

Android 18: "My father was pretty dull."

She reached in and picked up a ball. Then she tossed it to the announcer.

Android 18: "Now I'm number 9."

Announcer: "Shin's up next!"

Shin: "Ready."

As Shin, who was really the Supreme Kai, walked up to the box, the Z Fighters went silent.

Shin: "I'm number three."

Goku: *Shin and Kibito huh, I certainly hope that Piccolo's wrong about those two.*

Announcer: "Ok folks! Lets keep this movin'! We got a lot of people out there waiting for a good fight!"

The silence was broken and the next name was called.

Announcer: "Next in line we have... Spopovich! You're up! ... ... Hello?! Spopovich if you are here, please step forward for your number!"

Back in the shadows...

Toushiro: "By the way Vegeta, who is it that you think has the next globe?"

Vegeta: "I sure it will be Spopovich and Yamu."

Announcer: "Is there a Spopovich here?!"

Mighty Mask: "Coming... I'm Spopov- Here I am! I'm ready to draw now!"

Toushiro: "So that's Spopovich?"

Vegeta: "That is actually my son, Trunks and Kakarot's second son, Goten in disguise. Of course none of us were aware of this at the time."

Mighty Mask: "Give me a good one!"

Announcer: "Excuse me, but aren't you the one they call Mighty Mask?"

Suddenly the disguised Trunks and Goten were picked up by one of the muscular men with the M on his forehead.

Spopovich: "Out of my way you worm! I am Spopovich!"

Mighty Mask: "Uh yeah... Hello."

The boys were tossed aside like they were nothing. Our Vegeta had his hand covering his face.

Vegeta: "That is Spopovich. ... ... Haha haha that was just so painful yet hilarious at the same time! Trunks is truly my son."

Momo: "Did you got into a lot of trouble at his age?"

Vegeta: "You have no idea."

Announcer: "Well I must say, you have changed a lot since the last time I saw you. Been drinkin' that milk there bud?"

Spopovich finally handed the ball over.

Announcer: "You're number 6!"

Spopovich: "Right!"

The drawing continued. Goku was number 11. Jewel was number 16. Videl was number 5. Pintar was number 2. Vegeta was number 12. Mighty Mask was number 13. Piccolo was number 4. Hercule was number 10. And finally, Yamu was number 15. After the announcer explained the rules to the fighters, they were all led to the waiting area. Soon afterwards, the matches started with Krillin easily beating Pintar. Piccolo forfeited his match against Shin. Soon the match between Videl and Spopovich was underway with Videl getting beaten up badly. Our Vegeta, Toushiro and Momo were hiding next to the bushes, out of sight from the Z Fighters.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "So far every things going the way it should."

Momo: "Are you serious?!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Believe me, it's hard to watch too. When Yamu and Spopovich make their move, we'll know if they have a globe."

Unfortunately, the move came sooner then our Vegeta remembered. Yamu had seen them.

Yamu: " Spopovich! This one here has the power we need!"

All eyes fell on the three hiding in the bushes. The Z Fighters were shocked to see them.

Vegeta: "It's them!"

Gohan: "The ones from the fight with Frieza!"

Krillin: "But how?!"

Yamu grabbed a machine that was going to suck the energy out of our Vegeta if they got a hold of him. But the saiyan prince was one step ahead of them.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "They're after me! The minute they come for me, run and hide!"

Toushiro: "But what about you?!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Don't worry about me! I can handle them!"

Right after that, our Vegeta bolted for the ring. Yamu went after him and Spopovich tried to corner the saiyan but Vegeta dodged him. They continued to chase him and it soon dawned on Vegeta that they were more ambitious then before.

Lieutenant Vegeta: *They must have the globe, Ambition!*

Spopovich: "I've got you now!"

Spopovich got him alright... Vegeta lunged for him and used his entire body to nock the giant madman to the floor. Toushiro and Momo were watching the fight and it became to much for the young captain to handle. He had to help.

Toushiro: "Momo! Hold onto this for me, I'm going in!"

Toushiro tossed the globe of Intelligence to Momo as he drew his sword.

Momo: "But Toushiro! Vegeta said to let him handle it!"

Toushiro: "No, he needs help!"

And help is what Vegeta needed now. Yamu and Spopovich did indeed have the globe of Ambition as they had somehow managed to grab hold of Vegeta. Suddenly, a crescent-shaped blade with a long metal chain latched onto Spopovich's arm. It was Toushiro and the chain was from his Zanpakuto's shikai form. The boy tugged at the chain with all his might and managed to pull Spopovich off of his feet and off of Vegeta. Without wasting a second, the prince lunged at Yamu. Meanwhile the Z Fighters were walking up to Momo.

Piccolo: "You're the same girl that fought along side those two with Frieza aren't you?"

Momo: "Y-Yes."

Krillin: "But you haven't aged or anything! How is it possible?!"

Momo: "I-I can't tell you, I'm sorry."

Gohan: "But why?!"

Momo: "I can't tell you that either."

Suddenly there was a yell.

Momo: "Toushiro!"

Spopovich had Toushiro by the back of his neck and on the ground.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Toushiro! Get off!"

Vegeta kicked Yamu hard in the gut. When he was out of the picture, the saiyan charged for Spopovich. But the giant man lashed out at Vegeta, forcing him to back off. But Momo was ready.

Momo: "Hado #1, Sho!"

Thanks to Momo, Spopovich was pushed off of Toushiro and right at Vegeta. The saiyan reared up and slashed his hand across Spopovich's face. It was when the giant fell to the ground that he spat out the globe.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Now that's disgusting. Toushiro, you alright?!"

Toushiro: *cough, cough* "Yeah... Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Momo."

Momo: "I'm glad your ok, Captain."

Lieutenant Vegeta: *Again, I repeat. This is getting interesting.*

Goku: "Wow! You are one big Vegeta!"

With all of the arena in confusion, Goku and his friends took the opportunity to talk to the newcomers. Particularly the Vegeta that was obviously much bigger than their Vegeta.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Excuse me?"

Krillin: "Massive is more like it!"

Goku: "That girl there said that she couldn't tell us anything when we asked her what was going on so could you?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "No I can't."

Vegeta: "Why not?!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Because if I did then I would disturb history!"

Gohan: "Wait, so... You really are from the future!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "And that's all I'm gonna say. So good luck... Captain! Grab the globe and lets get out of here!"

Toushiro touched the globe and like before they disappeared, back into the vortex and back through time.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Cell Games**

By reclaiming two of the five globes, Toushiro, Momo and Vegeta were well on their way to saving the future. But history had been altered. Because Unridge had taken the Noble Time Traits from time itself, violent blasts of energy were starting to occur.

Toushiro: "What's happening, Vegeta?!"

Vegeta: "My guess is because the Noble Time Traits were stolen from time, time itself is collapsing! Thankfully we've recovered two of the traits so that should help slow down the collapsing dimensions!"

Suddenly they were hit by a weak wave which made the saiyan prince worry.

Vegeta: "Listen! These waves will probably get stronger as we travel through the vortex! If we are separated when we reach the next timeline, then find Kakarot and the others!"

Toushiro: "What do we do then?!"

Vegeta: "Tell them what's going on! They'll help you and protect you! Something like this has happened to us in the past but no matter what, you must not do anything that could disturb the timeline! Which means don't kill anyone!"

Momo: "Got it!"

Toushiro: "Right!"

It was just right after they all promised each other, that it happened. A massive energy wave hit them. Toushiro and Momo were blown away from Vegeta and he disappeared from their sight as they left the vortex. They landed shortly afterwards on a giant platform with a temple like building.

Toushiro: "Momo... You ok?"

Momo: "Yeah but where's Vegeta?"

Toushiro took another look around behind them. Vegeta was nowhere to be seen.

Toushiro: "I don't see or sense him."

Momo: "What should we do?"

Toushiro: "We find Goku and do what Vegeta told us."

The young captain helped Momo to her feet. As soon as they were ready, they both began to look for Goku. They didn't have to look very far.

Goku: "Huh, who are you two?"

There was Goku in his Super Saiyan form. Next to him was Gohan and off to the side Toushiro recognized Tien, Piccolo and the Vegeta of this timeline. But there were two he didn't recognize. One was a short jet black man. The other was a young man with lavender hair and wore the same armor that this Vegeta was wearing.

Momo: "Are you Goku?"

Goku: "Yeah but how do you know my name?"

Vegeta: "Wait a minute! Piccolo, Gohan... Don't those two look familiar?!"

Piccolo: "Yes they do!"

Gohan: "They were with that guy who looked like you when he fought Frieza!"

The news that Piccolo, Gohan and Vegeta recognized these two was shocking.

Tien: "What are you three talking about?!"

Vegeta: "Back when we were fighting Frieza, three newcomers came out of nowhere! Those are two of them and the other was... Well..."

Piccolo: "The other was a man who looked and sounded exactly like Vegeta, only he was bigger, stronger and walked on all fours."

Trunks: "Are you serious?!"

Gohan: "I was there and I remember the whole thing. In fact, I remember him saying that he was indeed Vegeta only from the future!"

Piccolo: "And not from your future, Trunks."

Goku: "Well then, where is your Vegeta?"

Toushiro: "We got separated from him. He told us that if we get separated, Momo and I where suppose to find you and tell you what was going on."

Momo: "Vegeta also said that you and your friends would help us and protect us."

Goku: "We'll help in anyway possible but right now we have our own little problem."

Piccolo told the soul reapers what was going on. The android Cell is holding a tournament so that he could fight the Z Fighters and test his perfect body. If the Z Fighters were to loose the tournament, then the universe was going to be destroyed. After Piccolo was done, Toushiro told them everything that had happened and what they were doing.

Toushiro: "So far we have the traits Intelligence and Ambition."

Goku: "Wow, sounds like you two are going to need all the help you can get."

Toushiro: "Our Vegeta's been through this timeline before so I'm not worried about him. He can take care of himself."

Gohan: "No kidding."

Toushiro: "By the way, I'm Toushiro Hitsugaya and this is Momo Hinamori."

Momo: "Nice to meet you."

Goku and the others introduced themselves to Toushiro and Momo. The two that the young captain didn't know was Mr. Popo and Trunks from the future... A different future that is. For awhile everyone talked to the newcomers. Momo was interested in learning more on what was going on so she was occupying Goku and the others, leaving Toushiro and Vegeta alone.

Vegeta: "So kid, tell me. How did you come to know me in the future?"

Toushiro: "I can't tell you that."

Vegeta: "And why not?"

Toushiro: "Because if I do, then I might never get to meet you later on in this timeline. But I can tell you this, you'll end up changing my life forever in a good way."

Vegeta: "Is that so."

The child prodigy only nodded with a smile. After some time, Goku and Gohan took Toushiro and Momo with them down to earth and introduced them to the others. After the situation was explained, the rest of the Z Fighters assured the two soul reapers that they would help in anyway they could. There were 9 days before the tournament and during those days, Toushiro and Momo tried to find their Vegeta but with no luck.

Momo: "Do you think Vegeta will find us?"

Toushiro: "I'm sure he is, Momo. In fact he's probably making his way to the Cell Games right now. Since the last two timelines' main enemies had the globes, I think it's safe to say that this Cell guy will have the next one."

Momo: "But what if he attacks us?"

Toushiro: "That's why we have to stay close to Goku and the others. If Cell does attack us, then we'll have to find away to defend ourselves without killing him."

So they stayed close to one another, not wanting to stray to far from the others side for fear of getting separated. During those 9 day, Goku got the Earth new Dragon Balls by bringing Dende, the young Namek who was close friends with Gohan and Krillin, to earth to replace the previous guardian of the Earth and restore the Dragon Balls. While Toushiro and Momo stayed with the Z Fighters, they made sure that they did very little so as not to disturb the timeline. Finally the day of the Cell Games arrived and the two soul reapers went with Goku to the Lookout which was where they landed when they arrived at this timeline.

Goku: "Todays the day. Huh, where's Vegeta?"

Piccolo: "He went on ahead."

Goku: "I see. He must be pumped up from all his training. So what level's he at?"

No one answered. They all had very worried looks on their faces.

Goku: "Hey guys! What's with the silent treatment, uh anybody what to explain?"

Krillin: "Goku... We seem to have a bit of a snag here. It's about the dragon... See Dende made it so that all the people killed by Cell could be brought back with one wish."

Goku: "Yeah..."

Krillin: "But unlike on Namek, this dragon can't restore life to anyone who's died before."

Dende: "I'm sorry. I should have told you that before I made it Goku."

Goku: "Don't worry nothin's gonna happen! He's not gonna beat us guys!"

Krillin: "Hello, we're fighting Cell here!"

Goku: "Hey just take it easy. Now lets hurry up or we're gonna be late."

Toushiro: "Hold on. I should tell you guys that Momo and I think Cell has the globe we're looking for."

Piccolo: "What makes you think that, Toushiro?"

Momo: "Well... In the last two timelines we've been in, the globes have been in the hands of the enemies."

Toushiro: "And there's no telling what the globes could do. As far as we know, Cell could be stronger then he's suppose to be."

Trunks: "That does present a problem."

Goku: "Like I said, don't worry. Now lets go."

Goku and the others flew off to the Cell Games with Toushiro and Momo close behind. At the sight of the tournament, Cell patiently waited in the ring. Nearby, a reporter and camera man were hiding above the ring.

Reporter: "Here we are, just 20 minutes away from the start of the Cell Games and... By the looks of it no one seemed to show up to watch for fear of their lives!"

Only moments later, a car pulled up and Hercule Satan stepped out. He was seen as the Earths best chance of survival. After Hercule had the reporter and camera man come up to the ring and gloated on what he was going to do, Vegeta arrived at the scene. Moments later, the newly repaired Android 16 arrived. Then Goku's group showed up.

Cell: "Welcome, welcome everyone!"

Vegeta: *Why did they have to come?!* 

Toushiro and Momo instantly saw Cell.

Toushiro: "So that's Cell."

Cell noticed Toushiro and Momo. Surprisingly, he only smiled.

Cell: *At last.*

The Cell Games started with two of Hercule's best students appearing and fighting. Their names were Caroni and Piroshki. Caroni was the first but he was sent flying by Cell's energy. Piroshki tried next but was pushed back and off of the ring. Hercule then tried his hand and was easily sent flying onto the nearest rock. After that was done, Goku stepped up to the bat. The long awaited battle between Cell and Goku played out before the two young soul reapers. Nearly 2 hours went by and finally, after the ring was destroyed and the fighting continued awhile longer, Goku gave up.

Goku: "You win Cell, I give up! You know I wasn't sure when I came here today that I had what it takes to beat you! I know now that I don't! Fighting you has shown me that there's still a lot I have to work toward. We maybe enemies, but today you've given me a valuable opportunity to learn more about myself and for what it's worth, I thank you!"

It seemed that the Earths greatest hero had lost his mind. But then Goku announced that someone was even stronger than him and that this person was going to take his place. However, Cell seized the moment to obtain his goal.

Cell: "I have something else in mind! For some time now, I've been more interested in those two over there, particularly... The young boy with white hair!"

The news came as a shock to the Z Fighters. For Toushiro and Momo however... A nightmare had come true. The young captain was right. Cell pulled out a globe and held it firmly.

Cell: "When this globe came to me, I felt a surge of power like never before! Then I sensed you two arriving to this timeline!"

Momo: "What?!"

Cell: "Oh yes. I know all about the Noble Time Traits and that you to are seeking them! I also know that you, young boy have two other globes hidden in your clothes... And I WANT THEM!"

Without any warning, Cell dashed to the young captain. In the blink of an eye the android was in front of him. The poor boy was frozen with terror.

Cell: "Give them to me!"

When Toushiro didn't move, Cell reached out and grabbed the boys throat. The child prodigy was suddenly being chocked to death slowly as he was lifted off of the ground.

Momo: "No Toushiro!"

Cell: "Move and he dies! The same goes for all of you!"

There was nothing anyone could do. Gasping for air, Toushiro tried to pull Cell's hand off of his neck. But Cell's grip was firm.

Cell: "I'll say this one last time... Give me the globes!"

Running out of air, Toushiro was left with no other choice. He slowly reached into his kimono and after searching for a second, pulled out the globes Intelligence and Ambition.

Cell: "With these globes I'll be unstoppable!"

Cell was just about to take the globes when a blood curtailing roar rang out. Seconds later, Cell was suddenly being pushed by a tremendous force when something sank its teeth deep in his arm. The force was so powerful that it made the android release Toushiro. The boy quickly started sucking in air when he realized Cell no longer had a hold of him. Momo ran over to the young captain as he searched for what had caused Cell to release his grip. He didn't have to look far. Everyone, even Cell, was surprised and shocked when they realized what it was that saved the soul reaper. A man on all fours that had a tail and a green sash with a badge around his chest.

Goku: "What the?!"

Trunks: "I don't believe it!"

Piccolo: "It can't be!"

Krillin: "It is!"

Vegeta: "Its him!"

The man released his hold on Cell with a violent shove. Cell then stood up and turned to his attacker. He was speechless for what he saw...

Momo: "Toushiro! Look!"

Vegeta was back!


	7. Chapter 7

**Vegeta's Back**

Toushiro: "Vegeta!"

Momo: "Vegeta!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Toushiro, are you alright? When I saw that Cell had a hold of you, I came in as fast as I could!"

Toushiro was too happy to respond except by throwing his arms around the saiyans neck and hugging him tightly. Goku rejoined the others and immediately noticed the size of the other Vegeta.

Goku: "You guys weren't kidding! That Vegeta is as big as me!"

Vegeta: "And far stronger too."

Toushiro: "Vegeta, Cell has the globe."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "I figured and I can tell its the trait Compassion, but why isn't it effecting Cell?"

Momo: "It is. It's making him stronger!"

Cell: "What's going on here?! Who are you?!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "I am the Vegeta from their time. You want to test your perfect body, Cell?! Try me out!"

Cell: "I'm not interested in fighting you! I want those globes that boy has!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "The only way you'll ever get near Toushiro is over my cold... Dead... BODY!!!"

In the blink of an eye, Cell launched himself at Vegeta. The saiyan pushed the young captain off of him and to the side as he reared up with a roar. When Cell was only feet away, he lunged for the android with all his might. Cell landed on his back and Vegeta landed on top with his teeth snapping shut just inches away from Cell's face. The two got up and started to fight one on one, using only their brute strength. Whenever Cell grabbed hold of him, Vegeta just used his fingers as if they were claws and slashed at any part of Cell that was near his hands, ripping the flesh apart. Blood dripped from his hands and teeth. Vegeta was clearly using all of his fighting experience to stay one step ahead of Cell. Using his speed and agility, he made sure that his back wasn't turned for a second. Out of all his friends Vegeta was the most experienced fighter around, having lived through some of the deadliest battles around and he had the scars to prove it. Plus, he had the edge as he had lived through the Cell Games in his timeline and remembered all of Cell's tricks. The sound was deafening from Vegeta's roars and their attacks clashing into each other. The sound was so deafening in fact, that Toushiro and Momo were covering their ears as much as they could. As she watched the fight, Momo thought back to what Rangiku had told her about Vegeta willing to risk it all in order to save Toushiro. Now that she was seeing it for herself and remembering how the Squad 10's captain was nearly crushed while trying to help, Momo realized just how strong the bond between Toushiro and Vegeta was. Meanwhile, most of the Z Fighters were watching in disbelief at the power that this Vegeta had.

Goku: "Can he win against Cell?"

Vegeta: "Kakarot... I think Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin will agree with me when I say... Oh yeah!"

Krillin: "Trust us, we've seen that Vegeta's power and he's no pushover!"

The sound of Cell screaming in pain turned their attention back to the fight. Vegeta had sank his teeth once again into Cell's arm. Right before their eyes the saiyan reared up all the way on his legs, lifting Cell off of the ground with only his mouth. The second Cell was completely off the ground, Vegeta quickly threw him back down to the ground and hard. When Cell hit the ground, the globe was thrown clear from him and rolled away, stopping next to Tien and Yamcha.

Momo: "Don't touch it! We don't know what will happen if you touch it.!"

Yamcha and Tien left the globe alone. They did, however, stand next to it acting like a shield. Now that the globe was out of Cell's hands, Vegeta backed off. Cell wasn't moving. He had been nocked out cold by the blow to the ground. Knowing that Cell wasn't a threat now, Vegeta returned to the two soul reapers. There wasn't a scratch on him but the saiyan prince was exhausted. He sat down as Toushiro and Momo rejoined their comrade with the Z Fighters not far behind. They gave him a minute to catch his breath.

Yamcha: "Wow Goku, you were right!"

Goku: "You are one big Vegeta!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Why is everyone so amazed at my size?"

Krillin: "Because you are far bigger than our Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Exactly how much do you weigh?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "A healthy 226."

Vegeta: "226 pounds, lets see... .... ..... If I'm correct in my calculations then you were right Kakarot, he is as tall as you."

Goku: "How did you get this big?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "I can't tell you."

Out of nowhere, Toushiro hopped onto his lieutenants back. Ever since he met Vegeta, the young captain has never been apart from the saiyan prince. During the 9 days before the Cell Games, he was uneasy and on edge. It was the longest they had ever been apart.

Toushiro: "Where were you all this time?! Momo and I couldn't find you anywhere!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "That's because I somehow ended up on the other side of the planet! Where did you two land?"

Toushiro: "At the Lookout."

Momo: "We did what you said and looked to Goku for help. Thankfully, we didn't have to look very far!"

Tien: "Yeah, they just appeared right there on the Lookout!"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Sounds like you two had it easier then me. I had no idea where I was exactly until I found a town were they told me where I was."

Piccolo: "Toushiro and Momo did basically nothing the entire time they were with us. They didn't want to disrupt the timeline."

Toushiro: "The only thing we did was look around for you."

Trunks: "So is Cell dead?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "No, he's just out cold. When he wakes up, we'll be long gone."

Gohan: "Are you sure you can't tell us what will happen to us?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "I'm afraid I can't, both because it would alter history and throw him into a frenzy of paranoia."

He was pointing to Trunks as he said it. Everyone began to laugh and even Trunks laughed.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "That reminds me... Captain, do you still have the globes?"

Toushiro reached into his kimono and revealed the two globes he had.

Toushiro: "Cell never got a chance to touch these before you rushed in."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Good, the last thing I want is for Unridge to win."

Vegeta: "Unridge?"

Lieutenant Vegeta: "The one who started all of this."

There came a groan from Cell and they all knew that he was coming too.

Lieutenant Vegeta: "I guess that's our cue. Momo, Toushiro lets get moving. We still have two more traits to find."

Trunks: "Good luck! Hope you guys succeed!"

Gohan: "Bye Toushiro! Bye Momo!"

Krillin: "We'll see you in a few years!"

Vegeta: "And I guess I'm gonna be you in a few years."

Lieutenant Vegeta: "Hopefully."

They all said their goodbyes before Momo picked up the globe. Since Toushiro couldn't carry anymore, Momo was going to carry the next two. When Momo touched the globe, they were sent through the time vortex once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Spinosaurus vs Giant Ape**

Three traits down, two to go. The energy waves erupting through the vortex were growing more and more violent. Toushiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori were doing everything they could to hold onto Vegeta as they traveled through the vortex. After getting separated from him in the last timeline, the two soul reapers didn't want that to happen again. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they reached the new timeline. They landed in a rocky area that looked like it had seen a massive fight. The second he saw the area, Vegeta instantly recognized it.

Vegeta: "Boy this brings back some memories."

Toushiro: "So who's the enemy that we'll encounter here?"

Vegeta: "... ... ... Me."

Toushiro and Momo were shocked at what they heard.

Toushiro: "Y-You?!"

Vegeta: "Yes... I didn't mention this to you because I'm... Not proud of my past. You see, the reason I came to Earth was to find the magic Dragon Balls so that I could gain immortality for my own selfish goals. I killed a lot of innocent people and did many terrible things. I even tried to kill Kakarot, Gohan and Krillin."

Momo: "You were evil?"

Vegeta: "As evil as they came. This isn't going to be easy for me."

Suddenly, Vegeta felt his sash being tugged. He looked up and found his captain standing there.

Toushiro: "Yes it will. You're not that way anymore, Vegeta. You've changed a lot since those days and this'll prove it. Don't forget who you are. If you weren't a good person then head-captain Yamamoto wouldn't have made you my second lieutenant."

Vegeta: "I guess you're right, captain. I lost my mind there for a second."

Toushiro: "Good. Now, lets get going! We need to hurry and get those remaining globes back!"

Momo: "Yeah! Time won't wait for us!"

Vegeta: "Not this time."

Toushiro: "So where to?"

Vegeta: "Just follow the rubble."

And they did. The three of them followed the path of destroyed rocks, boulders and mountains. It didn't take them long to find the battle scene. A giant ape wearing armor was chasing Goku.

Momo: "What is that?!"

Toushiro: "Is that you, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Yes. That is a saiyans signature ability. We transform into giant apes when we are exposed to a full moon or blutz waves when we have tails. Even though I have a tail, I don't have that power anymore. It was replaced by my Spinosaurus form."

Toushiro: "And that thing is BIG! Trust me, Momo I've seen it! It makes most of the Hollows look tiny!"

Momo: "Wow! What does it look like?!"

Vegeta: "I have a feeling you'll see it soon. If he has the globe that is."

They looked back at the battle. Giant Ape Vegeta was chasing Goku all over the place. He smashed all of the obstacles in his way, then Momo saw something fly out of the rubble.

Momo: "Look!"

It was a globe and it was rolling right over to the giant ape who saw it very quickly.

Giant Ape Vegeta: "What's this?"

The giant beast slowly started to bend down to pick up the globe.

Vegeta: "You two stay here! I deal with this!"

Toushiro: "Is your Spinosaurus form big enough?"

Vegeta: "Not in it's original state, but I have a special technique as a Spinosaurus and that is size increase. I can grow even bigger than him if I want to."

With that, Vegeta ran off. Toushiro and Momo stayed behind the rocks and watched as the giant ape picked up the globe and examined it.

Giant Ape Vegeta: "What an interesting globe! I wonder where it came from?"

"It's mine."

A loud, earth-shaking roar echoed from behind the rocks. The giant ape looked around to find out where it was coming.

Giant Ape Vegeta: "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

He looked around some more. Then it appeared. A massive dinosaur with a long snout, long arms with four fingers and massive claws. A sail on its back and long, muscular legs with a long tail. Spikes on its neck and tail. Dark brown and tan with green and black spots all over its body. Grey, 6 inch think armor on its arms and from its chin to the tip of its tail. It was the same height as Giant Ape Vegeta and Toushiro recognized it.

Toushiro: "That is Vegeta as a Spinosaurus."

Momo: "He's gigantic!"

Spinosaurus Vegeta stomped over to the giant ape with another loud roar.

Giant Ape Vegeta: "Who are you?!"

Spinosaurus Vegeta: "Your nightmare if you don't hand over that globe now!"

Because of his snout being nothing but solid bone, Vegeta as a Spinosaurus couldn't talk very well. At times he was hard to understand but his giant counterpart understood him just fine.

Giant Ape Vegeta: "Oh and why do you want it so badly hmm?"

Spinosaurus Vegeta just roared at him. Feeling insulted at the giant beasts roar, Giant Ape Vegeta roared as well.

Giant Ape Vegeta: "Why you! I'll teach you to mess with me!"

Then the two beasts charged for one another. The Earth shook under their massive weight as they smashed their way to each other. With another roar, they both reached one another at the same time. The giant ape grabbed the spinosaurus' neck and shoved him to the ground. Growling, Spinosaurus Vegeta pushed his way back to his feet using all of his strength. Suddenly his long tail smashed into the ape's side, making him let go. But then Giant Ape Vegeta lunged right foot the other beast. Spinosaurus Vegeta threw his own head against the giant ape's. The only one recovering quickly was the spinosaurus as his skull was nothing but solid bone and muscle. Very soon, the ape recovered and continued his attack. He tried to punch the other beast but it dodged it by spinning around quickly and returning to face the giant ape. Both seemed evenly matched but Spinosaurus Vegeta had some big advantages. He was stronger, faster, smarter, more experienced and had more weapons to use. But there was one weapon he wasn't using.

Momo: "Why isn't Vegeta using his teeth?! Isn't that his main weapon?!"

Toushiro: "Yes but he can't. You see, Vegeta's mouth as a spinosaurus contains a massive amount of deadly bacteria. If he bites any part of an opponent, that area will become infected fast. Soon that infection will spread throughout the body and it will be dead within 30 minutes. A Menos or an Arrancar wouldn't stand a chance, even Captains Soifon and Kurotsuchi wouldn't survive."

Momo: "That... Would explain it."

The fighting continued on with Giant Ape Vegeta charging strait for his opponent only to receive a slam to the head by Spinosaurus Vegeta's head-butt. After stumbling back, the ape recovered and prepared to use an energy wave from his mouth. Spinosaurus Vegeta had seen this attack coming and had already started to prepare his own. His once green and gold striped sail was now glowing crimson red with electric sparks erupting around it.

Giant Ape Vegeta: "Take this!"

The giant ape unleashed his blast.

Spinosaurus Vegeta: "Final Flash!"

The spinosaurus unleashed his. Both waves made contact with each other and a blinding light over took the area. The attacks disappeared as the light faded. When all eyes opened, they found that the spinosaurus had attacked the ape in the blinding light and pinned him to the ground with his huge feet.

Giant Ape Vegeta: "W-Who are you?!"

Suddenly, the giant ape roared in pain as the spinosaurus bit down on his tail and ripped in off. With his tail gone, the ape started to turn back. Within seconds, the evil Vegeta was back to normal. He looked up at the giant dinosaur as it hovered over him. Then it saw the globe sitting right next to it.

Vegeta: "I demand to know... Who are you?!"

Just then, a mass of green sparkling stars engulfed the spinosaurus. In a flash the beast was gone and in it's place stood our Vegeta. He smiled at his counterpart as Toushiro and Momo ran up to their Vegeta. The second the two soul reapers got to him, our Vegeta grabbed the globe and they vanished. Now they were in the vortex once again. By returning Intelligence, Ambition, Compassion and Wisdom, the energy blasts were starting to grow weak as time was finally returning to normal. But without the final trait of Humility, time was incomplete. Vegeta, Toushiro and Momo hurried as time was running out. Without the final globe...... The future is but a distant memory.


	9. Chapter 9

I should mention this. Toushiro and Momo are the ones with Vegeta, Hitsugaya and Hinamori are their counterparts in the timeline.

* * *

**Vegeta meets Aizen**

Without the final globe...... The future is but a distant memory. That thought kept playing over and over again in their minds as they reached the end of the vortex. But this time, the timeline they entered was one Vegeta did not know. They were inside a building with multiple tall towers inside. The saiyan prince looked around before he looked at his captain and fellow lieutenant. He was shocked to find them in a state of surprise. They hadn't arrived at any of Vegeta's past timelines, they had instead arrived... At one of their own.

Momo: "This is..."

Toushiro: "The Seijoto Kyorin!"

Vegeta: "The what?"

Toushiro: "This is where Central 46 used to live before Aizen killed them!"

Vegeta: "So this means I'm finally going to see for myself this Aizen person."

Suddenly it dawned on the young captain!

Toushiro: "Quickly! We have to hide!"

They hid within the shadows as voices started to draw close. Just then, a soul reaper with grey hair and a captains haori appeared.

Vegeta: "Is that Aizen?"

Toushiro: "No. That's Gin Ichimaru, former captain of Squad 3. You'll know Aizen when you see him."

Momo: "I shouldn't be to far behind captain Ichimaru."

Sure enough, the Momo of this timeline appeared.

Hinamori: "But this is... The Seijoto Kyorin. These are the living quarters of Central 46. I don't understand, why would you bring me here? Captain Ichimaru please!"

Gin was walking up the steps of the tower that our three heros had a clear view of. Hinamori followed Gin up the stairs.

Gin: "So... How many times have you visited this place, Momo?"

Hinamori: "I never have. I'm not aloud this area is completely off limits to me. This is the first time."

Gin: "There's someone here I'd like you to meet."

Hinamori: "Who would want to meet me, an why?"

Gin: "You'll see!"

Hinamori: "But?"

Gin: "No need to be shy! Look behind you!"

Hinamori: "Behind me?"

Hinamori looked behind her. There, in the doorway stood her captain. The former captain of Squad 5, Sosuke Aizen.

Hinamori: "Captain Aizen?!"

Vegeta: "So that's Aizen."

Toushiro: "... ..."

Momo: "... ..."

Vegeta continued to watch Aizen carefully.

Aizen: "I've miss seeing you, Momo."

Hinamori: "Captain Aizen! I don't believe it, is it really you?!"

Then Hinamori started to slowly walk over to her captain. She gripped his uniform tightly as she started to cry. Aizen put his arms around her in a hug as Gin watched in the back. Suddenly, Hinamori was impaled by Aizen's sword. When she looked up at him, she was met with a cold stare. Aizen withdrew his Zanpakuto and his lieutenant fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

Aizen: "Let's go Gin."

Gin: "Yes, as you wish captain Aizen."

Vegeta looked down at Momo who's eyes were in tears. Aizen and Gin were leaving the tower when they stopped. The Squad 10 captain of this timeline had arrived. Out of breath from his running, he spotted the very much alive Aizen.

Aizen: "Hey, Toushiro."

Hitsugaya: "What is this?! Captain Aizen... Are you alive or is this some trick?!"

Aizen: "No trick. This is really me Toushiro. Excuse me a minute. Gin he's returned sooner then we expected. I hope you have an explanation."

Gin: "Sorry sir. Izuru must not have been able to keep him occupied."

Hitsugaya: "What's going on here?! What are you two talking about?!"

Aizen: "Nothing really. We were just discussing the finer points of strategy. The breaking down of an enemies fighting power to be specific."

Hitsugaya: "Enemy, I see!"

The young captain looked around but didn't find what he was looking for.

Hitsugaya: "Tell me where Momo is!"

Aizen: "That's a good question."

The boy looked at them and then he dashed inside the tower. There he found Momo laying in her own blood.

Hitsugaya: "Momo... No."

Aizen: "Found her... Guess I shouldn't have left her lying around. I apologize, I really didn't plan on surprising you this way. No... I should have chopped her into little pieces and hidden them away where you'd never find her."

Hitsugaya: "Aizen... Ichimaru. How long have you worked together? Did Gin help conspire to fake your death?"

Aizen: "He joined me long before that. Gin's been with me from the very beginning. From the moment I became captain, there was no one better suited to be my lieutenant."

Hitsugaya: "So all this time... You've been lying to everyone. Momo... Me... The 13 Court Guard Squads, all the other soul reapers... Everyone! You deceived us!"

Aizen: "Well I had never thought of it that way. Its just... It became very obvious that no one was capable of understanding. My true identity was beyond them."

Hitsugaya: "True identity? Momo... Momo looked up to you. She joined the 13 Court Guard Squads so she could be closer to you. She believed in you and everything you represented, so much so that she was willing to risk her life to become your lieutenant!"

Aizen: "Of course I knew. That's the quality that made her easy to control. Her blind admiration... That and her abilities made her the perfect candidate to be my subordinate. This is a lesson you might want to take to heart as well, Toushiro. Admiration is a state furthest away from understanding."

The boy got mad and grabbed his sword. A fierce wind engulfed the tower and destroyed it. Gin and Aizen jumped clear as Hitsugaya called out his bankai.

Hitsugaya: "Bankai..."

Ice came forth from his sword and encased his arms. Huge ice wings formed on his back and a tail formed as well. Three purple ice petals appeared just above him.

Hitsugaya: "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

Ice engulfed the building as Aizen jumped clear once again. Just then, captain Unohana and her lieutenant Isane arrived.

Hitsugaya: "Now Aizen... You've talked enough. Time to die."

Aizen: "You shouldn't be making such strong remarks, it only makes you look weak."

Hitsugaya lunged forward and impaled Aizen with his sword, encasing the captain in ice. Or so he thought. Suddenly, Aizen was behind the young captain. Just then, blood shot forth from the boys shoulder and his bankai form crumbled.

Hitsugaya: "This isn't... Possible!"

Aizen: "What a beautiful sight."

Hitsugaya fell to the ground, near death.

Aizen: "It's the wrong season, but I rather like seeing ice this time of year."

Now it was all clear to the saiyan what had happened. Momo was in tears because she had seen the awful truth while Toushiro had turned away after his counterpart released his bankai.

Momo: "Toushiro I... I'm so sorry. You were right... Captain Aizen's not who I thought he was."

Toushiro: "Momo..."

Vegeta continued to watch Aizen carefully, studying him and his movements. Then Aizen released his Zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu. His Zanpakuto's special ability was that of complete hypnosis in every way possible. Then Aizen and Gin left. This was their chance as they already found out that Aizen had the last globe, the trait of Humility.

Vegeta: "Come on. We'll cut him off."

Toushiro: "Are you insane, Vegeta?! You saw what his powers are! We'll be dead where we stand!"

Vegeta: "I thought you knew me better than that, captain."

Toushiro and Momo looked at Vegeta with blank looks. The saiyan snarled as he smiled. He had a look that Toushiro had seen once before. It was the same look that he saw right before they attacked his brother Coge. A look of determination.

Vegeta: "Never underestimate a saiyan."

Toushiro smiled at his lieutenant. Vegeta knelt down, signaling to the two soul reapers to climb on. Toushiro climbed onto the saiyans back as he told him where Aizen was. At Sokyoku Hill, obtaining the Hogyoku from Rukia's body. The boy helped Momo onto Vegeta's back.

Toushiro: "Hold on tight, this will get bumpy!"

Momo: "Right!"

And with that they rushed off to Sokyoku Hill. At Sokyoku Hill, nearly all of the 13 Court Guard Squads were at the scene trying to stop Aizen, Gin and Kaname. Even Ichigo and his friends were there. Aizen had the Hogyoku and was ready to leave.

Aizen: "Let's go Gin, Kaname."

Vegeta: "Hold it Aizen."

Aizen, Gin and Kaname looked at the Sokyoku cross. A figure leaped high into the air. Aizen, for the first time ever, was shocked by what he saw. A muscular man with a tail and a Squad 10 lieutenant's badge.

Aizen: "What's going on?! Who are you?!"

Vegeta: "Like I'd tell a traitor. Now had over that globe!"

Aizen: "What you mean this?"

Aizen held up the Hogyoku. The saiyan shook his head.

Vegeta: "No. The other one."

Aizen seemed surprised. He reached into his kimono and pulled out the last globe.

Aizen: "I found this in the Underground Assembly Hall. Its power is remarkable. You seem to be well aware of this globe so tell me, are there any more?"

Vegeta: "Perhaps... Even if there was, why would I tell you?"

Aizen: "Hehe. Smart man... I can see that you know the value of information. However to blindly walk into a fight without knowing your opponent can be fatal. Gin, would you mind demonstrating."

Gin: "Gladly sir."

Gin started to approach Vegeta, but the saiyan prince stood his ground and chuckled. Suddenly, another figure appeared in front of Gin with his sword drawn. Aizen and Gin were surprised to see Toushiro Hitsugaya standing in the captain of Squad 3's way. Kaname tried to help Gin but was blocked by Momo Hinamori with her sword drawn as well.

Aizen: "How can this be?!"

Vegeta: "You said it yourself. Blindly walking into a fight without knowing your opponent can be fatal."

Toushiro: "You're not going anywhere, Gin!"

Gin: "My, my, this is a problem."

Momo: "Please don't make me fight you, captain Tosen!"

Kaname: "Fighting is the only way to gain strength, and gaining strength is the only way to the path of justice."

Vegeta: "What kind of justice requires you to kill people?! If you kill the innocent, then you're not gaining justice! You're instead doing the exact opposite! The path you're taking right now isn't the path of justice, it's the path of a mindless MURDERER!"

The saiyans words hit the Squad 9's captain hard. He now seemed confused as to what his actions and beliefs were. Vegeta then turned back to Aizen.

Vegeta: "Now hand over that globe!"

Aizen: "I don't think so."

Aizen reached for his Zanpakuto and released it.

Aizen: "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

Suddenly another Aizen stood just behind Vegeta, preparing to attack with his sword. The saiyan looked behind him. Toushiro and Momo turned to see Vegeta staring right at Aizen.

Aizen: "Something tells me you know of my Kyoka Suigetsu's abilities, but that still doesn't mean you can win."

But then, Vegeta grinned.

Vegeta: "I thought I made it clear earlier. Never underestimate an opponent that you don't know."

Toushiro's eyes grew wide in disbelief as Vegeta slowly turned back to face his front. Aizen was also in disbelief. He watched as those deep black eyes slowly turn back to face him and felt like they were piercing into his very being. Suddenly those eyes widened and the pupils shrank then suddenly returned to normal. Vegeta ignored the Aizen behind him and roared at the one in front, creating a shock wave that nearly nocked most of the soul reapers off of their feet. Toushiro couldn't believe what he had just seen. Aizen's Zanpakuto's abilities had no effect on Vegeta. The shock wave shattered the clone behind him and nearly made Aizen fall to his knees. When it was over, Aizen stood in utter shock.

Aizen: "What... What are you?!"

Vegeta: "The gates of hell... And they've been unleashed."

Aizen: "Then I'll send you back to hell! Hado # 90, Kurohitsugai!"

A black box formed over Vegeta and suddenly he was trapped by black energy. But just when Aizen thought it was over, an explosion erupted from inside and destroyed the attack! Vegeta stood with his arms encased with electric sparks. Toushiro was surprised at what Vegeta did next.

Vegeta: "Hado # 63, Raikoho!"

The electricity from the saiyans arms shot forth at Aizen who stood confident. This was a deadly mistake.

Aizen: "The same trick was used on me earlier!"

Vegeta: "Not quite."

Aizen's eyes once again grew wide as he saw the electricity merge into an orb. The orb made a direct hit on Aizen. Sparks of electricity shot up the soul reapers body and he fell to the ground, paralyzed. He could only watch in horror as the saiyan walked closer to him.

Vegeta: "Believe it or not, that was my first time using kido ever. I just added my own little twist to it. It'll wear off the minute I leave."

Aizen: "Tell me one thing... How is it that those two are alive?!"

Vegeta: "Toushiro, Momo it's time to go!"

Momo: "We succeeded in finding the globes!"

Toushiro: "Finally!"

Toushiro and Momo hurried over to Vegeta. Their quest was almost over. Vegeta picked up the finally globe. Then the other globes that Momo and Toushiro were carrying appeared and joined the other as they hovered over the three. Soon, the soul reapers and saiyan vanished but not before Vegeta enlightened the traitor on the ground.

Vegeta: "We are from another time."


	10. Chapter 10

If you think that this is the end, think again... Toushiro Hitsugaya's adventures with the mighty saiyan prince are far from over. The sequel to this is _Remember Who You Are._

* * *

**The Past is Restored**

With all of the gifts restored, Toushiro, Momo and Vegeta had made time complete again. However, the Noble Time Traits didn't just effect time, the quest and challenges that were faced to retrieve them effected the three of them as well. Aizen had Humility and while obtaining it, Momo's eyes were opened to the truth. The evil Vegeta had Wisdom and during the fight, Vegeta saw just how much he had learned. Frieza had Intelligence and while regaining it, Toushiro learned that being smart in battle keeps you alive. Cell had Compassion and after Vegeta rescued him from Cell, Toushiro's bond with Vegeta grew even stronger. Finally, Yamu & Spopovich had Ambition and the resolve to save one another from the two, made the three of them realize that with teamwork... Anything was possible. And as the past was set right, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Momo Hinamori and Vegeta's reality was restored. When they arrived home, they were greeted with open arms and tears of joy. Unridge had been executed for her crimes shortly after our heros were sucked into the vortex. It was discovered that she was working for Aizen and that her actions were a plan to get data on Vegeta. Aizen had discovered the saiyan prince and was curious about him. However, the plan went wrong when Vegeta stood up to Unridge and pissed her off. But because he always stayed close to his captain, little information was collected about Vegeta. The only information that was collected was who he was and how he came to the Soul Society as well as how he became Squad 10's second lieutenant. The Squad 10 captain informed the other captains of what he saw when his second lieutenant fought Aizen in the past. The news that Aizen's Zanpakuto had no effect on Vegeta sent excitement throughout the captains. Now when the time to face Aizen in battle arrived, the 13 Court Guard Squads had a deadly trump card on their hands. The 13 Court Guard Squads were even more surprised when they were told that Vegeta had the ability to use kido spells and even add his own twist to them to give the attack a powerful advantage. There was no doubt in anyones mind now, they had a powerful ally in the saiyan prince. The adventure to his past made Vegeta realize just how lucky he was to be alive and with so many friends. Seeing what Aizen had done to her and those she cared about made Momo understand and see the truth that Aizen had truly betrayed them all. As for Toushiro, seeing and experiencing the trials and tribulations that Vegeta went through first hand made the young captain respect and admire the saiyan prince even more. But Aizen's words 'Admiration is a state furthest away from understanding' echoed in his mind. Thankfully, the prince of all saiyans reassured the child prodigy that Aizen was wrong and was just messing with his head. Now... At long last, Toushiro, Momo and Vegeta could rest. Time was once again whole thanks to them. Their quest became one of the legends... Their names were spoken throughout time... And thus the legend of the Noble Time Traits changed... The sharp-minded and captain of Squad 10, Toushiro Hitsugaya... The gentle and talented lieutenant of Squad 5, Momo Hinamori... The powerful and loyal second lieutenant of Squad 10, Vegeta... They became known as The Defenders of The Future.

The End.


End file.
